


Worth It

by ajikdo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, ok there's like eight seconds of plot but it's just a clever ruse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajikdo/pseuds/ajikdo
Summary: "Jaebum tugged lightly, sending Jinyoung stumbling backwards with him so the younger's body was line to line against his own. At the same moment, Jackson stepped forward, close enough for their belt buckles to chime together, the sound echoing like churchbells in Jinyoung's head as the song changed. The bass dropped like a bomb, and both men began to move."Jinyoung runs into an old friend and his boyfriend at a club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i became this person but i am v sorry

It was inevitably awkward. Running into someone you sort-of knew in high school years later at a gay club was bound to be a little... cringe-y. 

He'd known Jackson vaguely through friends-of-friends. Many of Jackson's own friends had been other athletes, but contrary to what Jinyoung would have expected, the older had never really gone in for the exclusionary nature of that particular beast. He had made friends, sincerely, with everyone his age - from the dorky mathletes to the wailing theatre students. And to Jinyoung, who was somewhere between the two, though somewhat younger and suffering from a secret shyness, he was always polite and had a nod or a friendly word when they passed in the halls.

For Jinyoung's part, he'd never really speculated about Jackson's sexuality. That's not to say he didn't take full advantage when Jackson was shirtless and sweaty at practice - he'd nearly failed a summer course because he'd spent more time sitting in the stands watching the soccer team than doing homework - but he certainly wouldn't have figured on this. 

He'd grown up. Obviously. Jinyoung remembered Jackson as a slim, well-built teenager, constantly wearing a snapback over his messy black hair, with bright eyes and a brighter smile. He'd always been almost ridiculously good looking, but Jackson had obviously hit his stride in adulthood. 

His build was powerful, muscles rippling subtly under the simple long-sleeved black sweatshirt he wore. His hair was gorgeously styled and a bright blonde that suited him amazingly well, while his face had broadened into sharp angles and long planes.

And his jaw. God, the jaw.

So when their eyes had met across the bar, Jinyoung had jolted with nervous mix of pleasure and horror and a surprisingly hot shot of pure, ridiculous lust. 

Jackson, being Jackson, had of course come over.

They spent a few minutes dancing in the metaphorical sense, leaning on the bar and looking out over the crowd and shouting over the music, vaguely reminiscing about old friends and funny moments and "so-what-have-you-been-up-tos" before Jackson finished his drink and turned to face Jinyoung directly.

"So, you.."

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean - I'm here, so... yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

There had been a momentary pause and then his drink was gone from his hand and his lower back was slamming against the bar, Jackson's chest pressing the breath from his lungs, lips and tongue at his throat. 

Jinyoung could do nothing but hold on for dear life, gasping, bony fingers digging into Jackson's hips, blood rushing to his head and back down so hard and fast if he hadn't been pinned, he'd have fallen.

"Good," Jackson whispered, lips barely brushing against the younger man's, a teasing whisper of an almost-kiss. Then he'd tossed a ten on the bar, pointed at the bartender and then at Jinyoung with a shouted "On me," and vanished back into the crowd.

Dizzy, hurt, achingly hard, Jinyoung stood frozen until the bartender nudged his elbow with a glass. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"What?" said Jinyoung dazedly, the blood still roaring in his ears. 

"Listen, I usually stay out of it, but if I were you and that guy had just put the moves on me, I wouldn't be standing here with a drink and letting someone else get their hooks in him." He clunked the drink down at Jinyoung's elbow and disappeared to help another customer.

Snapping out of it, Jinyoung turned and found Jackson had ordered him a shot. He picked it up and tossed it back, hissed as the burn mingled with the heat already churning in his stomach, and began to shoulder his way through the crowd. 

He caught a glimpse of blonde hair, sunlight-bright under the strobe, sliding through a crowd of pretty girls. He followed, craning his neck, cutting through the same group with "sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry" and getting a pinch on the ass for his trouble.  
  
When he finally fell out the other side, breathless and disheveled, Jackson was nowhere to be seen. He moved forward, eyes scanning the crowd. After a few moments, he realized he'd made his way to the entire opposite end of the club. Annoyed, embarrassed, disappointed, he made to turn to make his way back to the bar, planning to pay his tab and go home to mope.

Before he could finish his rotation, he caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye and a light shove in the small of his back sent him careening forward. 

Throwing his hands out, he collided with a hard surface with an ungraceful "oomph". The bronze-haired man he'd run headlong into, whose chest was the hard surface in question, straightened and caught him by the biceps. "Sorry, I -" 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah," he muttered before he looked up and found himself slightly out of breath. Not from the fall, but from the face. Ice-edged cheekbones slashed across a thin face dominated by sharp, catlike eyes. His hair was swept back casually from his broad forehead, inky black gleaming through the dark bronze. The older - and he was clearly older - raised a brow. Jinyoung's stomach flipped. 

He abruptly realized his hands were still on the other man's chest, palms flat, the tips of his long fingers brushing the prominent collarbones highlighted by a wide-necked black t-shirt. He snatched his hands away. 

"Sorry," he said for approximately the eighty seventh time that evening. He turned quickly, only to finally see Jackson moving towards him - moving entirely too fast, until he was entirely too close. He halted smoothly, his chest brushing Jinyoung's, who stepped back instinctively. Directly into the dark-haired man.

"Whoops," said Jackson, eyes managing to be both merry and predatory. 

"This is my boyfriend, Jaebum."

Jinyoung closed his eyes for a moment. Boyfriend. Of course. 

"And your name isn't 'sorry'," added a low voice from behind him.

"Jinyoung," he said, hurt and embarrassment sharpening the words more than he intended. "Nice to meet you."

Intimidated, humiliated, he tried to sidle out from between them when he felt the darker man's hands slide down his biceps again, this time continuing their slow journey downward and loosely bracketing his wrists while Jackson stepped closer still, effectively pressing Jinyoung between the two of them. 

He stood still, heart pounding, fear and desperate lust and something embarrassingly close to hope exploding like fireworks in his mind. He expected one of them to burst out laughing any moment, for the joke to become apparent, or for the song to end and for them to leave together. To go home to their lives and fuck and laugh about the kid they'd embarrassed at the club. 

What he didn't expect was his own mouth falling open as Jaebum pulled him back just a little harder and whispered "It's _really_ nice to meet you," directly against the shell of his ear.

Jackson and Jaebum's eyes met over Jinyoung's shoulder as he shivered. Jackson placed his hands on Jinyoung's slim hips, thumbs brushing just inside the sharp rises, encouraging him to sway.

"I don't- I don't really dance," said Jinyoung weakly, even as he went pliant in their hands.

"You do now," said Jaebum, hands guiding his hips from behind. His lips brushed the nape of his neck as he spoke.

"Problem?" he asked, amusement clear in the deep voice as Jinyoung choked slightly, automatically arching away from Jaebum and then cringing back into him away from Jackson's chest before closing his eyes and deciding to just stand still until a handy hole in the floor decided to open up to swallow him whole. 

"No," said Jinyoung, eyes still closed, blood heating with every brush against his skin. "I just -"

"Just what?" Jackson's breath fanned hot over Jinyoung's cheekbone. His eyes flew open.

"I -"

Jinyoung raised his wrists a little and twisted them. They turned easily in the loose circle of Jaebum's hands, which squeezed gently, acknowledging, before relaxing again and resting loosely as before. 

"Trust me," whispered Jackson.

Jinyoung slowly lowered his arms back to his sides.

Jaebum tugged lightly, sending Jinyoung stumbling backwards with him so the younger's body was line to line against his own. At the same moment, Jackson stepped forward, close enough for their belt buckles to chime together, the sound echoing like churchbells in Jinyoung's head as the song changed. The bass dropped like a bomb, and both men began to move.

Jinyoung jolted. The brush of Jaebum against his back and Jackson against his front had Jinyoung clenching and unclenching his hands, desperate to touch. He looked anywhere but at Jackson, eventually fixing his eyes on a point in the rafters, trying to maintain some composure, to be unaffected. The club's lights stuttered and strobed in time with his heartbeat, frenetic. Frantic. 

A warm hand slid up his chest, making him gasp slightly, before reaching his neck. His heart bounded into his throat as it was squeezed once, so gently it was barely there, before resting under his jaw. He exhaled shakily and looked straight into Jackson's eyes.

"Just feel it," he said. 

Feel it. He couldn't do anything _but_ feel. Feel Jackson pressing against him, pressing him harder into Jaebum, who pressed right back. The sweat collecting behind his ears. The bass pounding up his legs through the concrete floor. The hands on his wrists tightening, lifting one hand to wrap around the back of Jaebum's neck, tangling in his penny-bright hair, guiding the other to Jackson's hip. 

He didn't move, didn't need to, his body swaying rhythmically, pinned between two other pairs of hips. Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung scraped his fingernails experimentally across the back of Jaebum's neck. He felt a hiss of breath and the hips against his ass jerk forward involuntarily, forcing Jinyoung's forward into Jackson's. His heart stuttered as the blonde's eyes flashed to his face, burning, before he was yanked around roughly by the collar of his shirt to face Jaebum. He had a moment to appreciate the look of his mouth, sharp teeth gleaming in the pulsing lights, before it was crushed against his own.

It was a filthy kiss, rough and slick, Jaebum nipping hard at Jinyoung's full bottom lip when he wasn't immediately granted entry. Jinyoung opened for him, Jaebum's tongue sliding along his own, whiskey and vodka mingling. He pressed back hard, harder than he meant to, as he felt Jackson's groan vibrate against his back, hands sliding around his hips from behind to press down on the fronts of his thighs. Jaebum tore his mouth away, breathing hard, roughly nudging Jinyoung's head to the side to attack his throat. 

Jinyoung panted, desperate, one hand fisted in Jaebum's shirt, one behind him hooked into the hip Jackson's belt, urging him closer. He didn't know if he wanted to push forward, to feel Jaebum's obvious hardness against his own, or back, and have Jackson's pressed against his ass. Thankfully, apparently neither did Jackson, who solved the problem by pushing until Jaebum's back hit a wall. All three of them groaned, still grinding with the music. 

"Jinyoung," said Jackson, palms sliding up his thighs to the juncture of his hipbones. 

Jinyoung was lost, head lolling back against Jackson's chest as Jaebum continued to suck dark marks into his neck, Jackson's fingers dipping teasingly into his waistband, all three of them achingly hard and grinding together like they could come right there on the dance floor. 

"Let's go," said Jackson breathlessly, voice catching as Jinyoung ground back particularly hard. "Right now." He punctuated his sentence by finally, finally sliding a hand down Jinyoung's stomach, palm flat between him and Jaebum, pressing hard on his throbbing cock. 

Jinyoung moaned, out loud. Filthily. The other two men immediately pressed harder, less dancing, not even grinding, now fully rutting against the man between them. 

This was insane, it was beyond insane. He barely knew Jackson; he didn't know Jaebum. He could end up in a ditch before dawn.

It would be worth it.

Jaebum snatched Jinyoung's collar with one hand and at the same moment Jackson seized his hand, and the two, flanking him, began dragging him through the crowd.

The crowd parted for them, Jinyoung noticed vaguely. He wasn't sure if it was the look on Jackson and Jaebum's faces, maybe mistaking them for bodyguards removing someone who's had one too many. Jinyoung stumbled along, each sharp yank against his collar or iron-hard squeeze around his hand sending a new thrill rocketing up his spine.

They finally breached the exit, all but falling out the door into the cold autumn air. 

He was immediately dragged against Jackson, his mouth plundered as he flailed out a hand to ground himself. Jaebum was pressed against his back again, savaging his neck. "My place," he panted. "It's a block from here, one block. We can make it one block."

They ran, holding onto hands or shirts or belts, laughing breathlessly when one of them tripped or stumbled. They made it as far as the lobby of Jaebum's building before hands began to wander again. "Inside," said Jackson, eyes fluttering closed as he tried-but-not-really to nudge Jaebum's hand away. "Not what I meant," the shorter man added with a cocky grin as Jinyoung shuddered, "but that too." Jaebum stood behind both of them, jaw jutting in frustration, one hand kneading Jinyoung's ass, the other hand still fighting to work its way into Jackson's shirt. 

He punched the elevator button for the fifteenth time. "Come _on_ ," he said. 

As soon as the doors dinged, Jaebum was shoving them all inside and hitting the "door close" button with undue force. 

"Eighteenth floor," Jaebum whispered.

"Jesus, Jesus christ," said Jackson. "Isn't there a way to bypass this thing?"

They held out for four more floors before Jaebum snapped.

"Fuck it," he said, and slammed the flat of his palm on the big red button that read "STOP."

Jinyoung opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, they were on him. He was pressed into a corner, teeth and tongues and hands all over him. He gasped, biting down on someone's neck, pressing his crotch against someone's hip, massaging someone's cock through tight jeans. He couldn't tell who was who, didn't know whose hands were where. He didn't care. He reached out desperately, found a belt, yanked. 

"Right now," he demanded. Heat gushed up his spine as someone attacked his ear. "Someone. Anything. Right now."

His knees buckled as Jaebum shoved behind him to whip his belt free and Jackson dropped to his knees. 

"God," groaned Jackson, nosing at Jinyoung's exposed hipbone, inhaling the scent - musk, sweat, sex - before peeling his jeans down his legs. "You're so wet for us," he whispered.

Jinyoung keened high in his throat as Jaebum reached a hand around to grasp him over his underwear, sliding a thumb underneath to roll it over the head, collecting the wetness gathered there. Jinyoung bucked madly into the touch before Jackson seized Jaebums's hand, sliding the same thumb in his mouth and sucking, rolling his tongue obscenely while he looked up at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung's head fell limply back against Jaebum's chest. 

Jackson snatched at the waistband of Jinyoung's briefs and yanked. His cock curved thick and red up to his navel, twitching in anticipation. Jackson and Jaebum groaned in unison at the sight of it, Jaebum grinding hard against Jinyoung's ass and sliding his hands up to tweak his nipples through the thin shirt. 

With no hesitation, Jackson leaned forward and took Jinyoung into his mouth. He barred an arm across the slim hips to stop the younger from jolting forward, and to press his ass harder back against Jaebum. Jinyoung's eyes did a slow roll to the back of his head. 

Jackson bobbed, sucking hard, cheeks hollowed, working his tongue furiously. Jinyoung's thighs spasmed under his hands. He pressed it against the vein, traced it along the head, using just a hint of teeth even as his other hand stroked soothingly along Jinyoung's hips, but as he began to slide Jinyoung deeper, he felt a hand clench spastically in his hair and looked up

"Not yet, not yet," said Jinyoung, the familiar heat already spreading through his gut. "I want- I want to- when- " He was gasping, nearly incoherent with need, but Jackson understood. He got to his feet, rearing over Jinyoung's shoulder to crush his mouth to Jaebum's, the salty taste of Jinyoung mingling with the vodka and cigarettes taste that was distinctly Jaebum. They fought their shirts off with the younger boy pressed between them.

"God damnit," said Jackson, fighting with the button's on Jinyoung's. Jaebum solved the problem by simply reaching around and tearing it open down the center.  
This time when Jinyoung's legs went weak, all three of them slid to the floor together.

Sweat was pouring from all of them, beading along foreheads and collarbones. Heat exploded in Jinyoung's gut as he hit the floor and he was wrenched to his hands and knees.

"What do you want, who do you want?" Jackson's hand reached under his arm to clasp his jaw. "Let me," he said, "Jinyoung."

"Yes, god, yes. Please," he said, already shaking, pushing his ass shamelessly back against Jackson. Jackson used one hand to fight his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his thighs and plunged the other into Jaebum's mouth. Once his fingers were slick, he slid them down, over Jinyoung's cock and back up, and slowly pressed one finger in to the knuckle. 

Jinyoung's body jerked. "Christ," he moaned. "Jackson." Precum slid steady and hot from his cock as Jackson slid another slick finger in and Jaebum knelt before him, running soothing hands through his hair. 

Jinyoung, bracing himself on one arm, reached out to snatch at Jaebum's belt. He heard the eldest suck in a breath. 

"Are you sure?"

Jinyoung simply yanked his fly open and leaned forward as much as he could with Jackson's forearm wrapped around his thighs and began to mouth at Jaebum's dick. He groaned, the vibrations making Jaebum cuss furiously, hands still in his hair. 

A moment later, Jinyoung, Jaebum's cock still in his mouth, felt something thicker pressing against him. 

"Okay?”

Jinyoung sucked in a deep breath through his nose and in lieu of a verbal answer, pushed back against Jackson with all his strength. He fairly screamed around Jaebum's cock as Jackson entered him, Jaebum buckling in half over Jinyoung's head, gasping as his cock hit the back of Jinyoung's throat

Jackson paused for a moment, breathing deep, trying to be gentle, trying to maintain control as Jinyoung continued to work Jaebum with his mouth. When Jinyoung pushed back again, circling his hips desperately, he let go, pulling out and slamming back into him with all the force he could muster. 

Jackson found his prostate almost immediately, and Jinyoung choked hard and slid off Jaebum's cock, barely having the presence of mind to keep pumping with his free hand. He was already so close, Jackson so thick inside him, the taste of Jaebum's precum on his lips. Jinyoung's stomach curled, the sweet familiar tension flashing suddenly from his gut up his spine. "I'm gonna come," he managed, voice high and cracked. "Jackson. Hyung."

He let his sweaty forehead fall forward onto Jaebum's hip, the elder's cock sliding obscenely along his lips and cheeks as he was jerked forward. 

Jaebum bit down on Jinyoung's shoulder blade, still folded over his head, and reached down to grab his cock. He ringed his thumb and index finger around the base, pumping and squeezing at the same time. Even as his balls began to draw tight, Jinyoung realized what the eldest was doing, but it was too late. His hand fisted hard as Jinyoung came dry, denied a full release.

With one final thrust, Jackson doubled over, holding Jinyoung against him as he came, cock pulsing wetly inside him. He stayed where he was a moment, brushing his lips tenderly between Jinyoung's shoulderblades, once, twice, before sliding out to collapse back against the wall of the car.

Jaebum reared back, shoving Jinyoung up by the shoulders and onto his back and lined himself up at his entrance. 

"Are you ready?"

Jinyoung reached up to dig his fingers into Jaebum's hips. "Please," he managed, and his vision flashed to white as Jaebum slid inside. 

Jaebum was thicker than Jackson, though not by much, the extra stretch fading quickly from pain into a pleasurable burn. Jackson let out a stuttering moan as Jinyoung fell back against his torso, back pressing against his still-sensitive cock, but he hooked an arm around his chest and hitched him up, hands sliding down to pinch and tug his nipples even as the younger boy was shoved back against him by Jaebum's brutal thrusts. 

"Hyung," Jinyoung gasped, head thrown back on Jackson's shoulder. "Please."

"Please what?" Jaebum demanded. "Tell me."

"I need-"

He choked off as stars exploded behind his eyes.

"You need to come?" Jaebum panted, breath punching out of his chest with every thrust. "You can do that yourself. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me come!" he shouted. "I want to you take me apart, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you come inside me. I want to come for you, both of you." 

Jaebum shifted, dropping down suddenly to hunch over Jinyoung, locking an arm around Jackson's neck for leverage, and began to fuck him in earnest. Jinyoung jerked, hooking his long legs around Jaebum's back and dragged him closer, harder, slamming his hips desperately back against him.

Jinyoung thrashed against Jackson's chest as the blonde's hand streaked down, hand slick with spit, to slowly massage his neglected cock. He gripped Jackson's hair as the blonde gave one more hard stroke at the same moment Jaebum slammed into his prostate, and whispered filthily in in his ear. " _Come for us, Jinyoungie."_

Jinyoung's hand seized in Jackson's hair, his back arching impossibly high as he came, harder than he'd ever come in his life. His chest heaved with gasps, cock pulsing again as he felt Jaebum's cum join Jackson's inside him. 

Jaebum doubled over as Jinyoung clenched around him, riding out both of their orgasms. Jinyoung went limp, his utterly spent body sliding down Jackson's sweaty chest, arms falling uselessly to his sides as Jaebum collapsed on top of him, face buried in Jackson's shoulder and crushing the youngest between them. 

"Holy shit," managed Jackson, head thrown back against the elevator wall, chest heaving. 

"Holy shit," echoed Jaebum.

"I can't breathe," added Jinyoung, voice muffled where his face was mashed under Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum rolled off immediately, shuddering as he slid out of Jinyoung. "Sorry."

Jackson sat up slowly, shaking his head experimentally. "My ears are ringing," he said. "I think I actually died for a second."

" _La petit mort?_ " asked Jinyoung with a wobbly grin from where he still lay flat on the floor.

"Oh my god, you speak _French?_ " demanded Jackson.

"It's probably better he didn't tell us before," said Jaebum vaguely, still facedown. "I don't think we'd have survived."

"Point."

They lay there for a moment, gasping, until the sweat and come drying on his skin made Jinyoung shiver with cold.

"Where's my shirt?" 

"Uh," said Jaebum. All three of them looked up to see Jinyoung's shirt, ripped straight down the middle, hanging limply from the light fixture. 

They look at each other for a moment, three sweaty, exhausted, mostly-naked men collapsed on the floor of a downtown elevator, and exploded into laughter. They lay where they were for a few minutes, sucking in desperate breaths between fits of laughter.

Still cackling, Jackson leaned over to wrestle his own destroyed shirt over Jinyoung's head. Jaebum stood shakily to yank on his pants and punched the elevator's "START" button, and then gathered up the rest of their discarded clothing to stuff them into Jackson's arms.  
  
"I think this is as decent as we're going to get."

"I hope so," said Jinyoung, grinning hugely, using the hand Jaebum offered to drag himself up on his watery legs.

"Ready?" said Jaebum, wrapping each arm around the waists of the younger two as they approached his floor.

"Ready," said Jackson and Jinyoung. 

As soon as the screen flashed "18", Jackson the "door open" button and the three of them bolted out, hooting with laughter, as a bewildered couple pushing a stroller dove out of their way.

They collapsed against Jaebum's door as he fumbled with the key. 

"By the way, I don't think we have any ditches around here. I do have a handy garbage chute, though."

"I said that _out loud?_ "

They fell through the door together, clothes scattering. "Don't worry," said Jaebum, grinning like a Cheshire cat as the three of them tumbled into bed. "It'll be worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> sjhgjhdsg one day I'll stop feeling the need to stamp SORRY on my forehead every time I do this but for now I am still v sorry and v embarrassed
> 
> ALSO: probably unnecessary but obligatory thing here - please don't have unprotected sex, especially with people you don't know/barely know. The lack of condoms and protection in this is bad and lazy writing on my part, so super duper 100% never do that please.
> 
> ANYWAYS thank you for reading, hope you like it, my tumblr is @marksramen if you wanna yell with me/at me ok ok bye


End file.
